Meg
by Heat20
Summary: This is when the famous outlaws are kids, and a new girl named Meg moves to town. She becomes meets everyone and friendships and romance will blossom from there. PG13 for language in later chapters. No flames please!
1. The new girl

Disclaimer:Well let's see...I don't own anyone besides Meg and her dad....I don't even own Cassie as she belongs to my good buddy bloodredcherry....so obviously I'm not making anything off of this and no copyright infringements are intended.  
  
Thanks to:Bloodredcherry....hooray for you my dear! You're the one that inspired me to write this and helped me to refine my idears....a round of applause for you!  
  
A.N: This is waaaay before the movie, like when they're little kids. I'm thinking 10, although I dont' think they're all the same age. Anyways I hope you enjoy my story and read and review for me :D   
  
  
  
  
Meg sat on the back of their waggon watching as her Pa unloaded their belongings into her aunt's house. She shifted her eyes and glanced around,she could see town, a little ways off, but not much else beyond that. Her Pa came out of the house and stood on the porch happily surveying the land that to her seemed so bare.  
  
He took a deep breath,"It's wonderful to be breathing Missouri air again,"he smiled.  
  
Meg grinned weakly and went back to swinging her feet, all she could smell was a bunch of horse manure. Her father glanced at her and sighed. He knew this move had been hard on her, but ever since her mother had died when she was still a toddler, he been in need of another female influence. Also he had been eager to return to the town where he had grown up, and he was sure his daughter would adjust to it in time.  
  
"Margarette,why don't you head into town while I finish unpacking. See if you can meet some people your age,"he suggested.  
  
Meg glanced up and sighed, but she hopped off the wagon and started in the direction of Liberty. She trudged down the dirt road, kicking up little rocks as she walked. It was uncomfortably hot in her new dress she had gotten for travelling and it itched at her back. She grimaced once she got into town, from what she could see there wasn't anyone her age around here. She was about to give up and head home when someone called out behind her.  
  
"Hey, you're new around here ain't ya?"a young girl with blond hair said.  
  
"Yea, my Pa moved me here so we can live with my aunt." Meg took in her slacks and plain shirt excitedly she wondered if all the girls wore such comfortable clothes in Missouri.  
  
"Well my name's Zerelda but you can call me Zee, all my friends do. You need someone to show you around town?"she asked.  
  
"That'd be great, and my name's Meg by the way."she replied smiling shyly.  
  
Zee linked her arm through Meg's and dragged her off down the street. "You'll have to meet Cassie too. She's just over there."  
  
Meg looked up and spotted a girl sitting off on a bench in front of the store. She looked up and smiled at the two of them and Zee waved.  
  
Once they had been properly introduced the three girls started off around town. Her two new friends seemed to know where everything was, the general store, the bank, the saloon's,which they couldn't go into and they even went into the blacksmiths and he gave them each a piece of candy. Once they were headed back down the main street sucking on their peppermint candy, they could see a group of boys headed their way.  
  
"Uh oh, here comes trouble,"Zee whispered. Cassie rolled her eyes and nudged Zee to be quiet.   
  
The boys walked up to them and the one in the front grinned,"Hey there girls....looking for some excitement?"  
  
"Who ever said boys are exciting?"Zee asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well everyone knows we're smarter,"Jesse said.  
  
"And better looking,"his friend added.  
  
"Yes Cole, I must agree with you there. We certainly have the looks,"Jesse smirked.  
  
Cassie glanced at both boys before replying,"Well boys, if those are the looks, I'm glad you have them instead of us."  
  
Meg sighed, sensing this would soon turn into a full blown battle of boys against girls, she turned and started down the road towards home.  
  
She hadn't gotten very far when she noticed she could hear footsteps behind her. She turned and noticed one of the boys who was friends with Jesse and Cole standing behind her.  
  
"Did you want something?"she asked.  
"Well you dropped the rest of your candy,"he grinned as he handed it back to Meg, and she found herself smiling back.  
  
"My names Bob by the way."  
  
"I'm Meg."  
  
"So you're new here in Liberty ain't ya?"he asked, falling into step next to her.  
  
"Yea. Cassie and Zee were showin me around but I figured they're going to be getting into an argument right away. So I thought I'd best leave before I got involved."  
  
Bob laughed,"Yup, once Cole and Jesse have got those two riled up, the four of them can argue for ages. So did Cassie and Zee show you anything outside of town?"  
  
Meg shrugged,"Nope, what's so important out there?"  
  
He grinned,"Only the best spot to catch snakes!"  
  
Meg stopped and stared at Bob,"Snakes?"  
  
Bob stopped as well and glanced at Meg,"Well yea....you ain't afraid of em are ya?"  
  
Meg swallowed and reached up to tug on her hair,"Um, well...."she paused,"of course not,"she said squaring her shoulders,"what's a little snake?"  
  
Bob grinned and grabbing her hand took off running,"C'mon!"he cried.  
  
When they reached the edge of town, Meg could see a large bunch of rocks not too far away, They were shaded by some nearby trees, and with Bob in the lead, the pair dashed over to them.  
  
They climbed up on one of the rocks and caught their breath. Bob pointed,"there's usually a snake down there somewhere....hey, look there's one!"  
  
Meg shuddered,"it ain't poisenous is it?"  
  
Bob smirked,"Well why dont'cha get it to bite ya, and we'll find out?"  
  
Meg glared at him, and determined to show that she wasn't afraid, she hopped down behind the snake. It slithered forward a bit and she paused, almost deciding to climb back up. But the snake started to turn around, so she snatched it up before she could lose her nerve.  
  
"You got it!"Bob cried. Other than Zee and Cassie, he hadn't seen another girl who wasn't afraid of snakes.  
  
Meg turned a little green and grimaced,"I got it."  
  
Suddenly Bob's eyes lit up,"C'mon, I know just what we can do with that snake!"  
  
He helped Meg to climb back up on the rock and handed her his hat to drop the snake into.  
  
They hopped off the rocks and started walking further away from town,"Where're we headed now?"Meg asked.  
  
"Well, Jesse's got an older brother Frank, who just turned fifteen and thinks girls are the greatest things on earth. The girl he visits lives just over that hill, and she really hates snakes,"he grinned.  
  
Meg found herself laughing as they ran. She hadn't had this much fun back home in the city. She glanced at Bob, maybe Liberty wouldn't be so bad after all, with some friends. 


	2. The Famous Incident

Oky doky...so on to the next part of my story. But first let's just review a few things shall we?First of all...I don't own any of these characters except Meg and her Father. Secondly I'd like to thank bloodredcherry once again for the help with my story. And I'll explain a bit of the insanity after you've read....so read and enjoy!(I hope)  
  
~~~~  
  
Meg hopped down from their wagon and smoothed down her skirt.  
  
Her father smiled,"That new outfit your aunt made you is mighty nice Margarette."  
  
Meg shifted her weight,"Thanks Pa."  
  
Placing his hand on her shoulder he led her up the steps,"It was mighty nice of the Younger's to invite us to sunday dinner. This is quite the welcome."  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and out dashed a squealing little girl. Cole came out in quick pursuit,"Beth Younger, ya'll get back here!"he paused,"Howdy Mr. Carter, Meg,"and took off after the screeching toddler.  
  
A flustered looking woman stepped out onto the porch and smiled brightly. She grasped Meg's father's hand,"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Carter, and you too Meg. How do ya'll like your new home?"  
  
Meg's father smiled back,"It's very nice thank you. My sister in law has done a lot with her home."  
  
Meg sighed and Mrs. Younger glanced down at her. My boys are out back Margarette, if you want to go on and play."  
  
Meg smiled and turning, headed out behind the house. As she rounded the corner out back, someone ducked behind her skirt. She stooped to pick up the dusty little girl, and rested her on her hip.  
  
Cole walked up and grinned,"Hi Meg, how 'bout I take this little rascal off your hands?"  
  
Beth buried her face in Meg's shoulder. Meg laughed and pulling Beth's hand out of her hair, passed the squirming little bundle off to Cole.Taking Beth onto his back he raced off with his little sister laughing up a storm.  
  
"Well lookee there, it's that fancy little new girl from the farm across the field,"she heard someone yell. She glanced up to see Bob leaning against the fence across the yard. He grinned,"Howdy Meg!"  
  
Meg rolled her eyes,"Well I may be fancy, but I bet I can whip you at kick the can."  
  
Bob raised his eyebrow,"Was that a challenge Meg Carter?"  
  
"Sure was Bob Younger, now how 'bout you get your brother's out here and let's play."  
  
~~~  
  
Meg sat crouched behind the shed and watched as Jim dashed out from the other direction. Seeing Bob turn to call on his brother, she grasped her chance. Dashing out from behind her cover she kicked the can as hard as she could. She was about to cheer when the can bounced off a rock and sailing upwards, hit Cole right in the forehead.  
  
Cole stumbled backwards and clasped his hand over his face. There was a moment of silence before Bob snorted, causing the rest of them to burst into laughter.  
  
Cole straightened and narrowed his eyes and his younger brother,"You find that funny Bob?"  
  
Bob smirked,"I sure do."  
  
Cole picked up the can,"Then I imagine you'll find this funny too,"he growled whipping the can at Bob's head. Bob ducked and the can sailed past him, and right into the side of Meg's face.  
  
Cole's eyes widened and Meg whirled on him,"Didn't you ever get taught not to throw things in people's face?"  
  
His jaw dropped and he yelled back,"You kicked it at me first!"  
  
"That was an accident!"  
  
Suddenly the back door swung open and the boys father yelled out,"Kids, get inside before dinner gets cold!"  
  
~~~  
  
Meg pushed away her plate,"That was an excellent dinner Mrs. Younger."  
  
Mrs. Younger smiled,"Why, thank you Margarette, I'm glad you enjoyed it. You should come around here more often, maybe some of your manners will rub off on my children."  
  
"Hey, you want some PIE?"Bob yelled.  
  
His mother whirled on him,"Bob!"  
  
"Pie, naaaaow!"Cole demanded.  
  
Little Beth started banging her spoon on the table,"Pie,pie, pie!"she squealed.  
  
"If ya'll don't sit down and ask politely, nobody's getting any PIE!"their mother yelled.  
  
Cole and Bob sank to their chairs, while Jim snickered to himself.  
  
Their father glared at them,"You boys better learn to treat your Ma with some respect, especially when we have guests."  
  
Jim cleared his throat,"May I please have some pie mother?"  
  
"Of course Jim, thank you for being so polite,"Mrs. Younger glared at her older sons,"now that's how you should be asking."  
  
Cole turned to his brother,"You know I can beat the piss out of you Jim,"he hissed.  
  
Jim stuck out his tongue and turned back to his dessert.  
  
Bob rolled his eyes and turned to his mother,"May we please be excused to go out and play?"he asked.  
  
Their parents waved them out and Cole, Bob and Meg carried away their dishes and dashed out the backdoor into the hot afternoon sunshine.  
  
"Hey, we should go over and see what Cassie's up to,"Meg suggested.  
  
~~~  
Less than an hour later Meg screamed as Bob tackled her into the dust.  
  
"You're supposed to tag me to get me out, now kill me!"she snarled.  
  
Bob smirked and offered his hand to help her up. Cassie and Cole ran up and Meg brushed the dirt off her dress. It was getting to hot to play hide and seek anymore so the four of them started back home, laughing and joking all the way. Especially when Cassie got angry with Cole for being rude and shoved him into a bush, from which he emerged with twigs and leaves stuck in his hair.  
  
They passed by the shallow outlet off of the river where all the local kids went swimming. Meg sighed and wiped her hand across her forehead,"I sure wish we could go swimming,"she sighed.  
  
Bob paused,"Why don't we?"  
  
Meg snorted,"Because we have nothing to swim in."  
  
"So?"Bob asked.  
  
"Well...um..."Meg turned to Cassie and Cole for support, but Cole merely raised an eyebrow, while Cassie gazed longingly at the water.  
  
"A swim would be nice,"she said.  
  
"Let's go then!"Bob cheered,pulling off his shirt.  
  
The boys paused, waiting for the girls to follow them. Meg flushed and Cassie glared at the boys,"turn around!"she commanded.  
  
Cole rolled his eyes as he turned around,"ain't nothing there to see,"he muttered.  
  
"Well not on you there ain't!"Cassie retorted, and the girls slipped into the water, while their friends faced the other direction. Then they avoided glancing at the shore until splashes told them that the boys were also immersed in the cool water.  
  
"You know, I must say that this is rather refreshing,"Meg shrugged.  
  
"Yea, I agree, don't you Cole?"Bob turned to find his brother had disappeared,"Cole?"  
  
Suddenly with a yelp, Cassie disappeared under the water. Cole came up laughing and seconds later Cassie reappeared spluttering, with her hair in her face.  
  
She shoved her hair back and glared at Cole, who was still laughing uncontrollably, until Cassie grabbed his head and dunked him under.  
  
He came up coughing,"Hey!"he cried indignantly.  
  
A few minutes away Frank and Jesse were walking under the shade of the trees, trying to avoid the heat, when they heard splashing and yelling off to their right.  
  
"What on earth?"Frank muttered.  
  
"Sounds like Cassie and Cole arguing,"Jesse replied.  
  
They quietly approached the clearing and the sight that met their eyes caused their eyebrows to shoot up to their hairlines.  
  
"What on--"Frank began, when Jesse smacked his arm and pointed off to their left.  
  
"Why Frank, I do believe our cousins and the girls have conveniently left their clothes up here,"he grinned.  
  
Frank smirked,"Why, they could get dirty, just lying in the dust. What do you say we take them back to their house for them?"  
  
"Frank, that is just what I was thinking, we are so considerate,"Jesse replied innocently.  
  
"You know, we should probably leave them these hats,"Frank said,"after all, we don't want them getting sick from the heat."  
  
Jesse nodded,"and these shirts are fairly dirty already,we might as well leave them."  
  
And with that the two of them took off in the direction they were originally headed.  
  
A few minutes later a dripping Cassie stalked out of the water,"You are horrible Cole Younger!"she yelled, ignoring the laughter of her friends behind her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped,"Where're our clothes?"  
  
Her friends came up behind her,"What?"  
  
"Our clothes!"she cried,"They're gone!"  
  
They began a panicked search but the next twenty minutes only revealed two hats and shirts.  
  
Bob scratched his head,"Well imagine that. Somebody took our clothes."  
  
"Yes, thank you Bob, I think we've determined that!"Cole snarled.  
  
They stared at the remaining articles of clothing silently for a moment before Meg started to snicker,"You know, it is pretty funny,"she giggled.  
  
She and Cassie burst into peals of laughter while the boys stood awkwardly shifting their feet, jaws clenched and eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well,"Cassie said once she had regained her breath,"Since you boys are such....gentlemen...We'll take those shirts for ourselves, thank you!"  
  
The girls pulled on the shirts while Bob protested,"but, what about us?"  
  
Meg smirked,"You've got the hats, and I think you know what to do with those."  
  
The girls took off towards home laughing, leaving the boys standing with flaming cheeks and embarrassed as ever.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ok...so the whole "Hey you want some PIE?"...well remember in the movie when Bob's like Hey you wanna DIE?....well yea that's where that came from. Also there's a line Cole has when he's like safe.....naaaaaow.....so that is also where that comes from. Just to explain the reason for that.Hope you enjoyed it and please review if you liked it! 


	3. Advice

Sorry I took so long to update. It seems I'm saying that about all my stories. Well anyways I hope those of you still reading this like this chapter....review for me and I'll update more soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Meg stood with her hands shading her eyes from the bright glare of the midday sun. She heard the crack of a bat and then groans as the ball sailed over her head and into the woods behind her.  
  
"Nice catch Meg,"Cole muttered.  
  
Her cheeks flushed and she scrambled backwards into the brush,"I'll get it!"she called at the same time as Bob dashed into the woods a few yards away.  
  
She stumbled over tree roots scanning the ground as quickly as she could for the ball. The two of them raced through the thick underbrush and suddenly Meg spotted the ball a few feet away.  
  
"Ha!"she exclaimed and bent down to get it. However Bob was also leaning to retrieve the lost article and their heads met with a sharp crack. Meg stumbled backwards, landing in a pile of dead leaves, while Bob clutched his head in one hand and the ball in the other.  
  
Bob squinted as the pain began to subside and reached down to help Meg up,"You ok?"he asked.  
  
Meg grimaced,"I think so, but you've got one hard head Bob Younger."  
  
Bob grinned and then pushing the hair off of her forehead, tilted Meg's face down to inspect the swelling on her forehead.  
  
"That's a pretty big bump you got there Meg, you sure you're ok?"Bob said his face scrunched up in concern.  
  
Meg shrugged,"I'll be fine, I always am."  
  
Bob brushed his thumb against the bruise forming above her eye, and Meg squinted up at him. She could feel his breath on her cheek and for the first time she noticed how close they were standing. Meg bit her lip and made eye contact with Bob and the two of them stood holding their breaths for a moment.  
  
Then Meg stepped backwards and Bob cleared his throat,"I-um-have the ball....we should head back,"he mumbled.  
  
Meg nodded and turned towards the field, trying to will away the steady flush that was creeping up her neck onto her cheeks. She turned to Bob,"Actually, I don't really feel like playin anymore...can you tell the others I went home?"  
  
Bob nodded and kicked at the rocks near his feet as a flustered Meg dashed off in the other direction.  
  
Bob trudged back to where his cousins stood waiting for him.  
  
"Well it took you long enough,"Jesse yelled,"Have you got the ball?"  
  
"Yea,"Bob replied.  
  
"Hey, where'd Meg go?"Frank asked.  
  
"Uh, she didn't feel like playing so she went home."  
  
Zee shook her head and Cassie glanced around,"It is almost time for supper, maybe we should all head home and just keep playing tomorrow."  
  
They boys agreed and everyone broke off to head their separate ways. The Youngers decided to walk along with their cousins and eat dinner at their house that evening. Bob walked along silently for a while and then grabbing Cole's arm dragged him off to the side.  
  
"Hey Cole,"he began,"how would you go about...impressing a girl?"  
  
Cole turned to Bob,"Why do you want to know?"  
  
Bob shrugged and stared at his feet. Cole's eyes widened and he smirked,"Hey Bob, do you like a girl?"  
  
Bob frowned and shuffled his feet,"Aw....leave me alone Cole."  
  
Cole shrugged and walked alongside his brother, smirking the whole time. Then he started again,"You like Meg don'tcha Bob?"  
  
Bob glared,"I said leave me alone Cole! Besides not like you don't like Cassie."  
  
Cole's grin faded and he shrugged,"Fine, if you don't want advice from an expert, little brother, then suit yourself."  
  
Bob snorted,"If I wanted advice from an expert, Cole, I wouldn't have asked you."  
  
Cole shoved him and Bob laughed, they were approaching the James' farm and Bob decided if he was going to ask anyone who he wanted to take him seriously, he'd ask Frank.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After supper Frank headed out to their barn to let the horses out to get some exercise. Bob trailed after him and finally gathering his courage he turned to his cousin.  
  
"Hey Frank?"  
  
"Yea Bob?"Frank replied,"What is it?"  
  
Bob shifted uneasily,"Well....you've had girlfriends before, right Frank?"  
  
Frank glanced at his cousin,"Yea, I have Bob. Is there something on your mind?"  
  
Bob shrugged,"Well I was just wonderin...um...how would you go about impressing a girl?"  
  
Frank's eyebrows shot up and he turned to face his cousin,"Well, how come you wanna know?"  
  
Bob shrugged and avoided eye contact with his older cousin. Finally he turned to him and said,"Listen Frank, please don't tell anyone....especially not Cole....I think I like Meg,"he said and glanced at his feet as his cheeks flushed.  
  
Frank nodded,"Well Bob, I guess you should just start with being yourself. But try to be polite, if that's possible. And also maybe try holding her hand. That's a good way to start. Once you think you're ready, and she's ready too, because you don't wanna be slapped, then you can try kissing her."  
  
Bob nodded,"Thanks for the advice Frank, I'll try that. And thanks for agreeing not to tell anybody, Cole would never let me live it down,"he grinned and turning headed back into the house. 


	4. Mischief, Mistakes and Making up

Alright here's one more chapter to keep you all pleased until I can write some more. Assuming there are still people actually reading this story. I hope you all like it....as usual I'm not that great at the "romance"....but I suppose you can review and tell me what you think :D...anyways move along...read and review!  
  
~~~~  
  
Meg stood by her window, watching as the wind blew wispy clouds in front of the moon.  
  
Suddenly a face appeared right in front of her window. She gasped and stepping backwards, caught her foot on the hem of her dress and tumbled to the floor.  
  
She heard muffled laughter outside and getting up she strode to the window and yanked it open.  
  
"Bob Younger, what the hell do you think you're doing?"she hissed.  
  
"Watching you prove yet again how truly graceful you are,"he grinned.  
  
Meg started to slam the window shut but Bob caught it before she could and forced it open again.  
  
"Hey,you wanna come and catch fireflies with me?"he asked.  
  
Meg stared,"Now?"  
  
"Well they don't exactly come out in daylight now do they?"he retorted.  
  
Meg glanced back to her bed before sighing and lifting one leg over the window sill. "Now only if we do it quickly, I do want to get some sleep you...."her foot caught on the ledge and Meg tumbled forward, knocking Bob down with her.  
  
"Like I said, graceful,"Bob smirked.  
  
Meg's ears were flaming as she blushed, so she quickly rolled off of him. She pushed herself into a standing position and brushed off her dress before gesturing to the field.  
  
"Shall we?"she asked.  
  
"Indeed,"he replied and offering his hand, the two took off running.  
  
They wandered around for almost an hour before stumbling upon a glittering group of the insects. Meg's breath stopped as she watched the tiny sparkling spots dance in the air before her.  
  
Bob started to move forward but Meg reached out and grabbed his shoulder,"Don't scare them, just let 'em be,"she whispered, afraid of breaking the spell-like moment.  
  
Bob watched her for a moment, the way her eyes were sparkling and her hair was wild around her face. He turned his gaze away, but his hand found hers in the dark and the two of them stood frozen for what seemed an eternity, watching the endless spectacle in front of their eyes.  
  
Suddenly Meg blinked, as though awakening from a trance and glanced to the east where the sky was growing pale.   
  
She shivered,"I think I better head home."  
  
Bob turned to her and grinned,"Yea, you need as much beauty sleep as you can get."  
  
Meg rolled her eyes and smacking his head she turned and dashed home as quick as she could. She crawled back through her open window into her room, which had grown cold from the night air. Meg pulled off her dress, and leapt under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and falling asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meg sighed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She didn't really know why she was putting so much effort into getting ready, after all, she was excited for Cassie's birthday, but it's not like there was going to be anyone worth impressing that she didn't see everyday anyway. She sighed and stepped back to glance at her skirt and blouse once more. It was simple, but it looked pretty enough on her, and the green in her shirt made her eyes stand out.  
  
"Meg, are you about ready yet?"her aunt called from outside her door.  
  
"Yes Aunt Anne, I'll be out in a minute,"she sighed and taking in her hair one last time, she turned and raced out the door so that she wouldn't be late.  
  
When she arrived at the Weston's farm, she could hear plenty of shouting and laughter out back already. She jumped off her father's wagon and with a wave ran around behind the house. She could see her friends sitting out on the back porch, enjoying the warmth and drinking cold glasses of lemonade.  
  
Cassie looked up and grinned,"Perfect. Now that Meg's here we can start the fun. We're going to all get partnered up and have a scavenger hunt!"she proclaimed, smacking Cole's head when he rolled his eyes.  
  
"All right,"she said glancing around at her eight friends,"Let's have...Clell and Abby go together, and Jesse and Zee,"she winked at her friend,"and how about Bob and Meg together." she smiled.  
  
Cole stood up smirking behind her,"Well I guess that just leaves you and me, birthday girl."  
  
Cassie's eyes widened as she realized that pairing up her friends had left her with Cole. But she stalked off and after handing everyone a list and directing them to be back in a hour, with as many items as possible everyone dashed off in separate directions.  
  
Bob and Meg hurried towards a wooded section at the back of Cassie's property and ducked through the various branches. They picked up several items as they ran along:a red berry, some leaves, a spider that Meg insisted Bob place inside the little bag they'd been given, and a dead twig.  
  
They continued to search for other items, and were having trouble finding a pine cone, suddenly Bob turned to Meg, summoned his courage and asked,"Hey Meg, you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
Meg tripped over a root and spun on Bob, "WHAT?.....WHY?"she demanded.  
  
Bob shrugged and pretended to be searching the ground for other items,"Just wonderin."  
  
Meg narrowed her eyes,"Well no, I haven't,"she said and turning her back she bent to retrieve a smooth stone for their growing stash of belongings. It was silent a few minutes before Meg finally cleared her throat,"Well actually....it's not like anyone ever wanted to."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Meg shrugged,"Well, when you and me are planting snakes in people hats...it doesn't give you a likable reputation with all the guys...at least not as someone they'd want to kiss."  
  
Bob stood on his toes to pull down an old birds nest,"I would..."he mumbled.  
  
Meg paused,"Excuse me?"  
  
He averted his eyes and kicked at the dust, which sent a pine cone flying over into Meg's boot, she bent to retrieve it and when she straightened Bob was standing right in front of her. He leaned in slowly and at the last second Meg shoved the pine cone in his face, forcing him to pull away.  
  
  
  
"Got the pine cone!"she exclaimed excitedly. Bob blinked and Meg couldn't help but giggle, when suddenly he planted his hands on either side of her face and before she could pull away leaned in a kissed her, pulling back and grinning triumphantly.  
  
"There,"he stated,"Now I can say I've finally kissed ya!"  
  
Meg's face turned a bright crimson and her eyes narrowed to slits,"What am I?Some sort of goal of yours?"she hissed, and winding up she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could, before dropping all of their items and racing back to Cassie's house.  
  
Bob stood stunned in the middle of the woods, rubbing his throbbing shin and grimacing. He hadn't expected Meg to react like that, and now his best friend was more angry at him than he had ever seen her. He sighed and gathering their things started limping back to the Weston's yard.  
  
When he came in, Jesse and Zee were already back, and Jesse smirked,"Weren't you supposed to come back with your partner cousin?"  
  
Bob glared,"Shut up Jesse,"he muttered and tossing his load of junk on the ground he stalked over to the opposite end of the table to where Meg was and the two of them sat avoiding eye contact.  
  
Jesse and Zee ended up winning by default seeing as no one else had all the items, and Cole and Cassie returned after the set time limit, even though they had all the necessary requirements. They proceeded to have supper, in which Meg made a pointed effort to sit as far away from Bob as possible. Finally when supper was finished and they had gone outside to sit on the porch and talk, Meg went and sat off on the side away from everyone else.  
  
Bob watched her sitting off by herself, and feeling immensely guilty he went and sat next to her, she turned away but he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her back,"I'm sorry for being so rude Meg."he said.  
  
Meg's face softened slightly but she still looked angry,"Why did you go and do that Bob?Maybe I didn't go kissing anyone because I didn't want to yet."  
  
Bob dropped his gaze to his feet,"I know, It's just that Frank said when you like a girl....you should kiss her."  
  
"Yea well Frank's just a big...."Meg trailed off,"did you just say you like me?"  
  
Bob shrugged and got to his feet, he started to walk across Cassie's yard,"Yea, but seeing as how you don't like me, it don't make much difference now does it?"  
  
Meg sat dumbfounded for a moment, before getting up to follow her friend,she reached out and grasped his hand,"No, I do like you Bob, I just don't want to get all mixed up about kissing you yet. Maybe let's just start out slow, ok?"she smiled faintly and he grinned back, glad to not have his friend mad at him anymore. Meg reached up and kissed his cheek softly before leading him back over to sit by their friends. 


End file.
